


Reflection

by Sangerin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Doppelganger, F/F, Intendant Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Intendant came face to face with her own doppelganger, she couldn’t conceal the slight twinge of curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).



The Intendant of Bajor was not one for history. Reading took up time that could have been spent in other, more profitable ways. Or even more pleasurable ways.

But everyone in the Alliance knew about the doppelgangers. The legacy of Spock, the reason that the Alliance had been able to take over the Empire, finally, after years of being crushed beneath their human heel.

Everyone knew about the doppelgangers. It became a common topic of conversation -- who were you in that other world? What did you do, who did you serve? It was a common assumption that the doppelganger was the weaker person, the one who had not had to fight for existence in battle after battle. That other universe was a world of leisure and plenty for all. Here it was as it should be: leisure and plenty came only to those who were deserving. Who had the power to take it from those who did not.

When the Intendant came face to face with her own doppelganger, she couldn’t conceal the slight twinge of curiosity. About just how similar they might be, in body, in reactions. She expected no similarity of life experience or philosophy. She would have none of that in common with someone from the other world.

Her other self, in the end, was strong. A will of steel, almost as strong as her own. And the doppelganger had refused to do as the Intendant wished. There had been no mutual exploration -- no chance for the Intendant to determine those details of physical similarity. No physical pleasure from the entire encounter. 

The Intendant took out the disappointment on her female slaves for weeks.


End file.
